A kaleidoscope is an optical instrument for viewing a repetitive geometric image created by multiple reflections of an assortment of viewable items, such as loose pieces of colorful glass, plastic, etc. The loose pieces are usually contained within a rotatable chamber while a user views the items through a triangular or other multifaceted tubular mirror.